Regarding this type of steering apparatus, for example, Patent document 1 discloses a technology in which a road environment (e.g. road width) ahead of a vehicle is obtained from road map information of a navigation apparatus and in which an assist force generated by a motor is adjusted in accordance with the obtained road environment. Moreover, for example, Patent document 2 discloses a technology in which a situation of a road (e.g. a curve radius of the road) ahead of a road on which the vehicle is traveling (running) is detected on the basis of a road image taken by an in-vehicle camera and in which the magnitude of a reaction force applied to a steering wheel is changed on the basis of the detected situation.